Le carrousel
by ewanna
Summary: C'était un matin à tout autre pareil...au moment où les gens s'éveillaient dans le calme et la tranquillité... Non. Injuste, la vie n'est pas belle...


**Auteur** : ewanna  
**Titre** : Le carrousel  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Captain Tsubasa appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi  
**Rating** : K+

**Résumé **: _« C'était un matin à tout autre pareil...au moment où les gens s'éveillaient dans le calme et la tranquillité... » Non. Injuste, la vie n'est pas belle..._  
_Petite note : Ici, on laissera de côté « la fleur bleue romantique et amusante »..._

* * *

C'était un matin à tout autre pareil, dans l'un des appartements du quartier résidentiel de Stockholm, au moment où les gens s'éveillaient tour à tour dans le calme et la tranquillité...

Pourtant, le réveil n'avait pas eu besoin de le sortir de ses rêves. Il n'en avait plus besoin. Dormir...? Il ne le faisait plus depuis des semaines. Rêver...? Cette notion abstraite avait disparu de ses souvenirs.

Souvenirs...des mélancoliques, rongeants, acides, où la joie avait un goût âcre, où le bonheur n'était plus que vapeur. Fantomatique et endeuillé. Voilà à quoi se résumait son quotidien depuis des jours qui lui paraissaient des semaines...des semaines qui passaient comme des années.

Il avait somnolé quelques heures, se souvenant vaguement s'être assoupi au son de cette petite mélodie qui trottait dans sa tête. Qui trottait...qui trottait...

Il était resté des heures entières à se torturer pour en retrouver l'origine, persuadé de sa symbolique profonde, jusqu'à ce moment où, l'esprit totalement ailleurs, il s'en était enfin souvenu. Le carrousel C'était celle du carrousel Ce petit manège tout de bois fabriqué, à la couverture de peinture écaillée de la place de Stockholm...Là, où sur ces grands chevaux décatis par les années, ils avaient passé l'un des derniers moments tendres et complices que la vie avait bien voulu leur accorder...

Elle lui avait alors fait remarquer ô combien cette musique était jolie et lui plaisait...Elle s'était alors gravée dans son esprit, irrémédiablement liée à cet instant de leur vie.

Leur vie...Sa vie. Quant était-elle désormais...?

Jeunes adultes totalement inconscients, ils avaient osé espérer passer leur existence côte à côte. Amis depuis toujours, amoureux passionnés depuis qu'ils se l'étaient avoués, ils avaient simplement eu l'audace de souhaiter poursuivre leurs rêves ensemble. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y en avait plus...Il n'y avait plus que le rappel de ces jours heureux, qui venait à chaque fois un peu plus le meurtrir dans sa chair, disloquer son âme...

Encore une nuit qui avait débuté par cette musique entêtante, tourmentante. Encore une matinée sans nuage, sans soleil, sans bruit...sans vie, où il avait ouvert les yeux sur sa photo...tout ce qui restait d'elle à présent...

Un soupir las tenant lieu de bâillement, il s'était levé sans y réfléchir pour se diriger mécaniquement vers sa cuisine où, tel un robot, il exécuterait des gestes vitaux sans même y penser...

C'était le seul remède qu'il avait trouvé pour penser sa peine, son désarroi, pour l'éloigner de la folie destructrice mais salvatrice qui menaçait, grandissante, d'imploser en lui. Mais tel un traitement que l'on prend trop longtemps ou qui n'est plus de taille à lutter contre la maladie, il perdait de ses effets. Ne plus penser à rien. Tenter de s'occuper ou de faire le vide à chaque moment de sa journée où son esprit se retrouvait libre de songer, de vagabonder, ne lui suffisait plus...et il n'en était que trop conscient.

Il passa devant un miroir et jeta un fugace et critique coup d'œil à l'image qui s'y reflétait. Zombie...Insupportable vérité, il n'était plus qu'un roi déchu...

Quelques pas plus loin, sur la table, une enveloppe blanche, à l'aspect officiel. A l'intérieur, une lettre qui fleurait bon tout l'enthousiasme d'un club prêt à accueillir le footballeur en son sein. C'est tout ce qu'il était désormais : un joueur dépourvu de sentiments, d'âme...un ange qui n'avait plus qu'une aile...L'enthousiasme ? Il l'avait ressenti à cette époque bénie où ils avaient décidé de partir ailleurs, de découvrir ensemble de nouvelles contrées, de nouveaux paysages... Mais fatigué de faire semblant, il n'y avait plus de fougue, il n'y avait plus de projet. Plus rien ne suscitait en lui la moindre émotion, si ce n'était cette nostalgie qui lui broyait les boyaux à le faire vomir...

N'accordant qu'un dédaigneux regard à l'enveloppe, il se saisit d'une tasse de café et d'un morceau de pain, s'assit à sa table, écarta sans même s'en rendre compte le papier blanc, et commença à manger, mâchonner, mastiquer une nourriture qui n'avait plus de goût et qui l'écœurait Il porta à sa bouche un café dont il se moquait qu'il soit trop chaud ou trop froid...il n'avait de toute façon plus aucune saveur.

Ce silence...Seule sa pendule résonnait à ses oreilles, prenant une ampleur démesurée.

Il sentit alors ses mains se mettre à trembler de ce fourmillement familier qui à nouveau l'envahit, diffusant une onde électrique jusqu'à son échine, provoquant une nausée crasseuse qui bientôt, le submergerait. Son cerveau était vide...et cette petite musique qui était à nouveau là, telle une douleur dont il n'arrivait plus à se passer.

Comme il l'aimait...Comme il la détestait...Comme il se haïssait d'être encore ici et elle, partie.

Quand les tourments le prenaient, il n'avait qu'un désir : s'en aller, hurler, expurger sa souffrance, se cogner, encore et encore, frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il ne ressente plus rien...Que la libération vienne enfin et que dans une douce torpeur, tout s'arrête.

Et chaque fois que le carrousel revenait, l'idée faisait un peu plus son chemin...familièrement, telle une amie à côté de lui, qui trottait, trottait...trottait...

Mais ce matin, il ne se sentirait pas coupable...vis-à-vis de ses parents, de ses amis, de ceux qui l'entouraient...Tous voulaient son bonheur, à nouveau le voir sourire...il savait à présent...

Il éprouva alors une incroyable légèreté. Une porte s'ouvrit. Un halo de lumière resplendit autour de lui. Baigné par cette mélodie, une douce chaleur se diffusa lentement, agréablement dans son corps. Il put sentir son cœur battre pour la première fois après un arrêt qui semblait éternel. Ses poumons s'emplirent d'un air frais et délicat qui lui donna l'envie...la force nécessaire...

Et cette jolie musique qui résonnait toujours plus fort, plus réelle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Il ferma les yeux et se sentit bien...

Nul besoin d'y voir, il connaissait son corps sur le bout des doigts...Nul besoin d'aller s'infliger davantage de souffrances, la libération viendrait enfin...Aucun cri, aucune crainte. Juste ce qu'il souhaitait depuis si longtemps : la retrouver et être avec elle. Karen...

Bercé par ces chevaux de bois, à la langueur de son amour, il sentit les gouttes écarlates filer une à une, s'échappant peu à peu de ses veines...Ultime supplice qu'il s'infligerait et qui le plongea dans une sensation de bien-être jamais éprouvée...libératrice...effroyablement délicieuse...

Sous ses paupières closes, il devina un rayon de soleil, lui dessinant un sourire sur ses lèvres...

Un dernier soupir...et plus que les battements de son cœur qui, peu à peu, s'éteindrait au rythme régulier et désormais reposant de la petite mélodie de ce carrousel..


End file.
